Episode 9893 (7th October 2019)
Plot Daniel and Sinead take Bertie out for a short walk so as not to tire her. Ken sees them resting on Maxine’s bench and worries about them, confiding in Claudia that he hates the idea of celebrating his eightieth birthday in Venice while they are going through such a difficult time, even though the rest of the family are waiting for him there. Ali falls asleep while waiting for his breakfast in the cafe. A suspicious Ryan asks him outright if he is still using diazepam but his brother denies doing so. Dev bans his children using phones and laptops out of his sight and keeps Asha off school. Michelle sees that Robert is tense about Ray. He tells her he’s going to be busy with the accounts today. Debbie has persuaded Kevin to attend Aunty Vi’s funeral with her, prior to her leaving to return to Turkey. Paula senses she has said something to Sophie. Liam feels ill so Ali offers to look after him while Maria goes to work. She’s on cloud nine when he says he’s fallen in love with her. Sophie assures a concerned Paula that things are okay between them. Liz mentions in passing to Michelle that Robert has gone to the Chariot Square Hotel in a cab. She rushes there and persuades him to drop whatever it is he’s got planned for Ray. Emma and Claudia hear the smoke alarm coming from the salon flat. Using Emma’s keys, a passing Gary gains access while Maria is summoned. They find a pizza burning in the oven and Ali asleep on the sofa. Michelle books a last-minute fortnight in Majorca, but leaving tonight. Robert is reluctant but gives in. He rings Vicky and asks to see her later. Ali apologises to Maria but she is angry and asks him to leave. Ryan finds diazepam pills in his coat. Dev has taken Asha to see Dr Gaddas who tells her that she may have permanently damaged her skin and suggests counselling as the way forward. Ken announces to Daniel and Sinead that he’s not going to Venice. Sinead feels guilty that she’s stopping both him and others missing out enjoying themselves. Beth suggests she draw up her own bucket list of things she wants to do. Ryan berates Ali, saying he can’t go on as he is and he’s to sort his life out now. Cast Regular cast *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Debbie Webster - Sue Devaney *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Chariot Square Hotel - Bar area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ali's good deed for Maria places Liam in harm's way; Robert sets out to have his revenge on Ray; and Dev takes Asha to see Dr Gaddas. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,214,504 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes